Ahora lo sabes
by HHrldg.Black
Summary: OneShot Estaba nervioso aquella vez, y ahora es peor. Mucho peor. Como cuando sentí que no podía mas y confesé lo que sentía por tí. Ahora espero tu respuesta, ansioso, igual que aquella vez. H


Los personajes pertenecen a **J.K.Rowling**

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia :P, mas bien un one-shot :) me ha nacido desde el fondo de mi imaginación, quizás no tiene mucho contenido pero si sentimiento, o eso es lo que yo sentí al escribirlo :)

**Espero que les guste..**

" **Ahora lo sabes "**

No quería dañarte al confesar mis sentimientos. Mis intensos sentimientos hacia ti. Sentimientos que sólo tu provocabas, _y provocas_, que sólo tu me hacías sentir, _y me haces sentir.._

Nunca creí poder llegar a enamorarme de ti como lo estoy ahora, sinceramente nunca..y siempre me pregunto lo mismo.. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿por qué tuve que esperar hasta aquel momento para poder descifrar lo que siento por ti, y no antes? No sabía, _ni sé,_ como ni cuando me di cuenta, sólo había sucedido..

Creía que sentías algo por alguien más, podría haber sonado egoísta pero, no quería que sintieras aquello por él, quien quiera que haya sido, no me gustaba.. quería que lo sientas por y junto a mi, que te enamoraras de mi, de la misma forma de la cual yo me había enamorado de ti. Que sintieras lo mismo que yo, cada vez que te veía, _y veo, _o te tengo cerca.. Ése sería mi intento, Aquel día te haría saber lo que sentía _y sigo sintiendo_, Ése era el Gran día.. y sólo esperaba que me correspondieras.

¿Qué haría si me rechazabas?. _¿Qué es un Harry sin su Hermione?_

-¿Harry? ¿me buscabas?-te había mandado a buscar con Ron, el estaba al tanto de lo que yo quería hacer aquella vez, él había sido mi apoyo cuando eras tú la que no sabía nada.. Pronto te enterarías de la razón de mi comportamiento..

-así es..yo..-me costaba hablarte, ¿Por qué? Era muy fácil saberlo, estaba a punto de convertir nuestra amistad en algo más, quedarnos igual aunque mas incómodos que antes, o simplemente, destruirla.

Te sentaste a un lado de mí y me miraste con preocupación, me conocías tan bien que sabías que algo me complicaba, que algo era lo que me mantenía sumamente desesperado en ocasiones, ocasiones demasiado recientes, desesperado por no poder besarte con la urgencia que tenía, al tenerte demasiado cerca sin poder decirte nada..aunque aquello no lo sabías..

-Te llamé porque necesito de una vez por todas, decirte algo importante

Asentiste con la cabeza, invitándome a continuar, cosa que me puso aun mas nervioso, pero estaba decidido.

-Te mandé a llamar porque necesito hacerte saber cosas.. sabes que he estado, o comportado de una forma atípica comparada con mi forma de ser en años anteriores, no quiero decir que ahora estoy anormal, sino, que he descubierto algo que me ha hecho sentir cosas nuevas.. Es por eso que a veces estoy en mi mundo y..-Suspiré, me miraste tratando de razonar lo que acababa de decir, tratando de llegar a fondo antes de que yo terminara de confesártelo.. pero sabía que no lo lograrías antes de que yo te lo explicara..-Es una chica..Una chica que quizás la conozco mas de lo que me conozco a mí, una chica que realmente.. Cuando estoy con ella todo lo demás de me olvida, y en el mundo sólo estamos los dos, una chica que hace que todo en mi interior se de vuelta, y que con solo mirarme haga que sienta unas necesidades enormes de acercarme y declararme, cosa que no he hecho por nuestra amistad..-Te miré nuevamente, me mirabas de una forma distinta, tus ojos.. expresaban concentración, e incuso me atrevo a decir que expresaban algo de dolor.. algo en mi sucedió, las ganas de abrazarte y susurrarte que todo estaría bien llegaron a mi mente, tratando de adueñarse de mis acciones y extremidades, pero no lo permití y mi conciencia me recordó que el dolor puede haberse producido por mi relato.. ¿Podrías sentir lo que yo siento por ti, por mi? Una luz llegó a mi corazón, la esperanza de que nuestra amistad no se arruine y que por el contrario, se convierta en algo mas..-Cuando la veo triste siento unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla, de.. me he enamorado de ella, no sé como sucedió pero sólo.. ocurrió..

Guardaste silencio, querías saber quien era esa chica y con voz baja me lo preguntaste

-¿de quien te haz enamorado, Harry?

-De ti..-contesté en el mismo tono

Te quedé mirando, esperando tu reacción, y no fue de esperar, tu expresión, antes aparentando estar serena, se convirtió en una de asombro, de total.. felicidad

Te paraste y caminaste lentamente hacia mi, según yo, tratando de preguntarte o tratando de confirmar, con sólo mirarme a los ojos si aquello que yo había dicho era verdad, y lo confirmaste, lo que quedaba de espacio entre los dos lo saltaste mientras yo te atrapaba en mis brazos para luego besarte..

Ahora estoy igual de nervioso que aquella vez, te he propuesto matrimonio, y espero tu reacción, y nuevamente..te haz abalanzado sobre mi, esta vez para besarme..

La respuesta me ha quedado completamente clara.

Serías la señora Potter.

FIN Fin.. es bien corto, ¿no?, pero bueno, es lo que me ha nacido x) jaja 

Es simplemente una declaración, he de decir que varias ideas están surcando en mi mente la verdad jaja pero bueno, tengo que aclararlas para poder subirlas, o simplemente enlazarlas para formar una nueva historia :D

**Agradecería sus REVIEWS :P**

**Sugerencias, consejos, felicitaciones, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean, humm.. mal intencionadas, etc.), o un simple "me ha gustado" ó "lo he leído"**

**Por cierto, aprovecho de dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejan review en las historias que he subido..¡aún me siguen llegando de "Te quiero pero tu..", y eso me alegra bastante ;P**

**Saludos! Y los espero en alguna otra historia :P (que por cierto, estaba escribiendo recién, y me acordé que esta ya la tenía lista de hace tiempo y le eché un vistazo :P), bYe**

**HHrldg.Black :)**


End file.
